percys life
by Destructo223
Summary: percy has had a lot of adventures as a kid but what about the one time he decides to have the biggest adventure of all ?being a husband and a father?
1. Chapter 1

It was just another normal day with sunshine and quiet , this could be normal for a normal person but for Me and my girlfriend Annebeth this was very strange.I was hoping that it would stay like this for the time of his life when proposing to my girlfriend., although I had to be careful one wrong move and she would knee him straight to the ground( she did that once when I got brain washed and almost went out with someone else)

We were on our way to the beach ,being a son of Poseidon I went there a lot we sat on the golden sand watching the waves go gently with no signs of his dad trying to force him to stop "thanks dad" I thought. Of course Annebeths mom Athena hated Me so there were a few dream messages being sent to him while

Laid down, but eventually settled for a deal of no seeing Poseidon on family reunions.

And so the time came " hey annebeth could you come over here? Sure replied annebeth.

So you kn. kn. know we've Been together for like a a like while and . But I was interrupted with a… Oh SHUT UP seaweed brain of course I'll marry you!and that was when Percy discovered the best day of his course expect for that spray he discovered a supreme do they head on home with annebeth holding Percy's arm the whole way back to there home.

We finally got home and started planning out our wedding we had a little argument on who would be there Athena , or Poseidon but then settled on Athena at first half and Poseidon at last half. We decided to have there wedding at the copy of my Olympus our friends made on my birth day heck they could make the ancient castle of Camelot into a closet but they decided to have it in the grand hall because our family extends way ,more then any of us knows. But then annebeth asked a really awkward question. Are you planning to have children she asked like it was nothing .well I uh I'll think about it that made Annebeth smile he could have swore she wanted me to say was a humerus yet sad laugh almost as if she wanted him to say tests the question.

It didn't take that long to come up with a weeding plan because appear toy annebeth had been planing our wedding ever since we were 12 which was kind of creepy but she said it preserves no matter what she says it's always gonna be hour past and the wedding started annebeth started walking to the stage dressed in a bright blue wedding dress while percy was dresses In sea water blue. She walked rather fast but then slowed down. Percy Jackson do you take annebeth chase as your law fully wedded wife yes, annebeth chase do you take percy Jackson as your law fully wedged husband? Yes I do , I now pronounce you husband and wife while we were walking to our Pegasus (yes the horses)I whispered something I to her ear " about the question you asked me today yes" and annebeth started to blush brighter then the sun" deal she whispers in to my ear with her Carmel scented breeze breath.


	2. Chapter 2

ANNEBETH POV

I woke up in the arms of my boyf… Sorry I meant husband I the bed is guess I lost myself the children thing was anjoke but I couldn't say no I did want a child I knew we whent for one because first I remember ,second I was sore in certain spots on my body also I'm just gonna say it percy was naked,oh so was I . I put on my blue t-shirt and my blue jeans with a red bra ok that was award but hey I wanted to say what type of bra wore that day.i went down stairs to make myself some breakfast and a few minutes later percy came down thank the gods he was wearing clothes hey Anne. He said that made me blush uh her Perce.

I started to barf but it was probably because I ate to much after having *** oops luckily I blocked the word out anyway percy was on the computer all day doing who know what a few hours later she realized she had to go to work OH CRAP ! I shouted gotta go Perce love Ya .that was the first time I actually said to Percy I loved him . I returned to work in a bad mood one of my partners just asked me out I almost killed him but instead I threw him out the window

I returned home and Perce was standing there with two tickets to the base ball game I ran over to him and gave him what 23 kisses I counted! It was a good game I was talking about it on the way home but I stopped as soon as I said dreamy player… Never we got home I started to barf more this time I was worried because this time I knew I was in shape I tensed what if her and Percy's parents found out Percy came over are you? I stopped him preg ? Ya I said just then Poseidon and athena appeared I realized that they were smiling for a moment we were all happy family that was until Zeus came in full Greek battle armor…


	3. Chapter 3

PERCY POV

So Zeus had just appeared out of thin air and looked like he was about to kill us,let me rephrase that he WAS going to kill us. Poseidon and athena stood in front of us while war armor appeared on our parents to . At first I thought why is Zeus trying to kill us? But then I thought OF COURSE a son of the two most powerful demigods of two of strongest gods and goddesses this power was a threat to Zeus I took my ,place in front of annebeth took out here knife just in case while I uncapped riptide our parents had the decency two teleport us to were our house wouldn't get trashed

for some reason our parents never attacked almost as if… NO! They were awaiting MY ORDER! At first I thought why? But then I realized this Is the weight of being a father everybody looked up to up you because you were,the one who connected to whole families together I looked at ,dad but he nodded DODGE ALL ATACKS AND PROTECT ATHENA AND ANNEBETH mom.. She didn't like it when I called here that try to summon as much gods you get it is obvious there are more gods,who would like to help us and Annebeth… Knowing this might be the last times see her I gave here a quick kiss and then yelled FULL ATTACK ON ZUES instantly water splashed around us so that me and my dad had the advantage but the barrier was so powerful that any God in it could NOT go full true form and,melt me I went straight it with riptide but Zeus. Dodged my attack and I would have died if my dad hadn't launched a cannon to protect me

I was actually surprised that my 100000000 year old dad had style he ridged attacks with both hands at his side I THINK YOU FIRGET BROTHER I DID HELP YOU KILL FATHER AND I DO INHERITED OUR SHARE OF POWER! While ZUES was distracted I launched riptide at him it cut us arm a little but it instantly grew back then I remembered gods cannot be killed unless…. No I jumped out of the water barrier and told athena to hurt Zeus I needed kronus's synth she had been successfully on calling in ares the war God while athena concentrated on teleporting the synth to her at first all was thought out and plan I headed back in and saw my dad on the floor I quickly launched a water ball at ZUES giving my dad enough time to get up but then Annebeth yelled ITS COMING….PERCY HELP!


	4. Chapter 4

ANNEBETH POV

I instantly passed out the next thing I remember is being in the hospital percy was standing above me encouraging me to push I tried but contacting Ares had taken a lot out of me please annebeth do it for her.i pushed and pushed and then I heard the little crying of a baby but there were more than 1 we had twins boy and girl percy kissed both of our children we both knew this could be his last Percy I said I love you ,I love you to he,replied and he ran out the door

An hour past I tried sending emphanthy links to Percy or my mom but none of them were answering .oh btw I decided to name mine and Percy's children ,the boy Perce and the girl Anne. And then I there was a flash MOM! And dad… Wait where's Percy! Annebeth he… Was …. I'm sorry…. I burst into tears he had only spend a few seconds with his children and already died. Annebeth I'm so sorry he risked his life so that ZUES would consider letting you and us live. Ur I didn't want to hear it I cradled my children into my arms suddenly my dads eyes popped open .please Annebeth Let us see our grandchildren was it just my ears or did he just talk for my mom and himself? I handed them my children there were tears in there eyes to but then they handed my children back.

4 years later

Mom! Yes Anne hurry we'll be late for the first day of school! Coming! Where's Perce? He's,waiting in the car hurry! If you haven't noticed this were my children's first day of school but I wasn't worried because they were children of athena and ….Poseidon ….. Ever since that day I never really said that name . Any way I dropped them off at school with a secret knife in there book bag hopefully he might use it in case there teacher ends up being a demon. A few minutes after I got home I got a Irish message from Thalia hey Annebeth hey Thalia listen are the children home no I said why? Because Percy survived Tartarus WHAT HOW. WHY….WHEN….NOW listen calm down AND YOUR JUST TELLING ME THIS RIGHT NOW WHY WHY NOT LIKE 4 YEARS AGO! Listen Annebeth we wanted to be sure I then just burst into tears. I cut off Thalia's message my husband is alive and is surviving on who knows what he's eating monster flesh and living with a giant I once met in Tartarus he deserved better than that !i couldn't leave my children on the first day of school that was just cruel!

A few hours past I asked my mom to pick my children up now I knew my children were safe .but there was one thing left how should I get into Tartarus ? Then I got an idea OH MRS OLEARY!...


	5. Chapter 5

POV ANNEBETH

Imagine going on a roller coaster that's huge imagine it 10x bigger also imagine thruster as big as your house on the back that is how it felt shadow traveling especially going into Tartarus. I woke up on mrs olearys back I looked ton the side and all I could see was fire and red dirt like substance. I stood up but mrs OLEARY was fast asleep it couldn't have been that long from were percy was I got up and went toward the north until I saw giant footprints leading to a cave it looked oddly familiar then it hit me this was the cave of the giant created to oppose ares so the giant who lived here was nice.

The cave wasn't anything special it was a huge cave decorated with golden like substance hopefully the giant remembered her it had been years since they met. Um hello anyone in there my voice echoed through the cavern come in said a huge voice. Hello little girl you look familiar ANNEBETH is that you? Oh nice you remember u I said so now where is percy I said nice to see you to he grunted He led me into a small room and in it there was a golden capsule there was a bit of glass so I could see a face …. Percy's face…. Is he ok I asked oh yes the giant replied the gold keeps him alive and healthy but he can't talk he usually just grunts if he needs something the capsule also keeps him from going crazy about being in Tartarus for so long it looks like he's sleeping right now wow I said you really are a nice giant I said NO DIP he yelled back anyway i learned how to make so called grilled chicken a few days ago I should go make some right now.

When Percy woke up I couldn't tell if he was exited or scared when he saw me his eyes burst open then the giant yelled from across the room YOU CAN OPEN IT HES FULLT REPAIRED NOW I instantly kicked open the capsule while percy quickly got up and yelled Annebeth! Percy I yelled back we instantly started to exchange hugs and kisses and then the giant yelled dinners ready ! DINNER OH GODS OH NEDDED TO GET HOME OH MRS LEARY O called out and then a giant hellhound appeared to of the walls come we need to get home girl by mr giant bye come again he yelled

We shadow traveled right to my backyard thanks girl Percy said so uh what are we going to tell the children you know about …me…I don't know I replied MOM!perce said thanks calling grandma over Percy's mouth dropped open our those our….. Yep I said I'll go get mom a few minutes later the whole family came downstairs to meet mom look who I found in hell Athena's eyes grew wide PERCY YOUR ALIVE! Athena threw her arms around me I thought you hated me I said that was before I saw how much you really cared for us .our children were looking at us with confused faces oh uh Percy this are Perce and Anne ,Perce and Anne this is Percy Jackson your father… just then Poseidon appeared in the room SON I missed you so much but the the deal he said Athena's eyes widened we must once again challenge ZUES for your safety and this time we won't let you die then our children Said at the same time Dad? Yes children here is your dad….


End file.
